video_game_adaptationfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitchtale
---- THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MAJOR PLOT EVENTS IN GLITCHTALE. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED. ---- Glitchtale is a 2016 action-drama webseries by animator Camila Cuevas, based on the highly popular 2015 role-playing game Undertale. Synopsis Season 1 Season 1 revolves around Frisk in the Genocide Timeline, who is pit against Sans in the Judgement Hall. Sans kills Frisk, but the latter uses the RESET power to come back to life. After this repeats, Chara takes control of Frisk and tries to kill Sans themselves. Frisk is locked in a room of darkness as Chara uses their body as vessel, but Sans ultimately absorbs Frisk's soul and kills Chara; this causes the timeline to be damaged as Frisk regrets their actions. In the new timeline, Frisk and Sans arrive in Waterfall; Sans plans on bringing Frisk to Grillby's and telling them about the previous timeline, but realizes Frisk is no longer with them. In a hidden room, a mysterious figure named Gaster explains to Frisk that he needs Frisk's determination and soul to become whole again. Gaster blocks Frisk's RESET ability and attacks using a "Gaster Blaster", firing off a beam at his victim, but Sans arrives and saves Frisk. Outside, Gaster reforms and resumes his assault. Sans asks Frisk to give him their soul like in the previous timeline, to which Frisk agrees. Gaster stabs Sans and restrains Frisk, but the latter heals Sans using his determination and they escape after beating Gaster. Sans then purges the timeline once more. In the third version of the timeline, Sans informs Frisk that it's best to stop reloading the timeline as it might cause side effects. While wandering over to the lab of Alphys, the royal scientist, Frisk notices that the entrance has been blasted open, along with the entrance to the "True Lab" section. Frisk sees the remains of several monsters in the True Lab, before being greeted by Chara, having been revived by the constant reload of the timeline. Frisk tries to purge the timeline a fourth time, but Chara prevents the action and attempts to drain Frisk of his power; Flowey, a flower who was awaiting Frisk in the elevator, notices this and informs Sans. When Sans and Flowey arrive at the place where Chara is holding Frisk; Chara shields the room and attempts to attack the duo by firing a blast of determination energy at them. Sans and Flowey battle Chara and ultimately escape with Frisk although Chara now has power over the timeline. Sans, Flowey and Frisk recruit Gaster to aid in the defeat of Chara. The two sides fight and at the end of the conflict, Flowey is reverted to his true form, Asriel Dreemurr, Chara's adoptive brother. After a short clash with Chara, Asriel reminds them of all the good times they had together. Chara stops their assault and ends up dying due to the destruction of their Determination, but just before they die, they shatter the Barrier that kept Humans and Monsters seperated. Frisk promises to Sans that they will not purge the timeline again and together they nullified Frisk's RESET ability, leading into Season 2. Season 2 TBA Characters TBA Episodes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Animations Category:Animated Series Category:Semi-Canon Category:Unofficial Adaptations Category:Webseries Category:Undertale Category:Running